leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Barrage (move)
Barrage (Japanese: たまなげ Ball Throw) is a damage-dealing multi-strike move introduced in Generation I. It is the signature move of and . Effect Generation I Barrage inflicts damage, hitting the target 2-5 times per use. There is a 37.5% chance that it will hit 2 times, a 37.5% chance that it will hit 3 times, a 12.5% chance that it will hit 4 times, and a 12.5% chance that it will hit 5 times. Provided that the move does not miss, it will hit 3 times on average, giving it an average power of 45. Although only the first strike can be a critical hit, each successive one will deal the same amount of damage. Barrage will end immediately if it breaks a . and will only acknowledge the last strike of this move. Generation II All strikes now do damage independently, enabling any of them to be critical hits. If the user is holding a King's Rock, the final strike has a chance to cause the opponent to . Generations III and IV Barrage may now continue attacking after breaking a substitute. If the user is holding a King's Rock or Razor Fang, each consecutive hit has an equal chance to cause the opponent to . Generation V onwards There is now a ~33.3% chance that it will hit 2 times, a ~33.3% chance it will hit 3 times, a ~16.7% chance it will hit 4 times, and a ~16.7% chance it will hit 5 times. Provided that the move does not miss, it will hit ~3.167 times on average, giving it an average power of 47.5. If a Focus Sash, Focus Band, or activates before the last strike is dealt, the following strike will cause the defending Pokémon to faint. A Focus Band can still activate repeatedly to prevent fainting, but each chance is independent of the previous one. If the target has , each strike will activate it. Barrage has no effect on targets with . Description |Several spheres are thrown consecutively at the target to inflict damage.}} |Throws orbs to hit 2-5 times.}} |Hurls round objects at the foe 2 to 5 times.}} |Round objects are hurled at the foe to strike two to five times.}} |Hurls round objects at the target 2 to 5 times.}} |Round objects are hurled at the foe to strike two to five times in a row.}} |Round objects are hurled at the target to strike two to five times in a row.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up In other games Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It hits two to five times in succession.}} |Inflicts damage on the target using 2 to 5 attacks in a single turn.}} | }} | UNUSED}} |It throws a round object in an arc. It hits an enemy even if it's not in front of you. It damages an enemy by throwing a round object in an arc. It damages the enemy 2 to 5 times. }} |} |} In the anime In Pokémon Origins In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Along with and , Barrage is one of three moves introduced in Generation I that has yet to be featured in the main series. It is also the only move to be featured in Pokémon Origins but not in the main anime. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=投球 |zh_cmn=投球 丟球 丢蛋 |da=Dæmning |nl=Versperring |fr=Pilonnage |de=Stakkato |el=Καταιγισμός |it=Attacco Pioggia Pioggia |ko=구슬던지기 |pt_br=Barricada (TCG, manga) Rajada Barragem (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |sr=Baražna paljba |es=Presa |vi=Ném Trứng }} Category:Ball and bomb moves Category:Signature moves Category:Multi-strike moves Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Stakkato es:Presa fr:Pilonnage it:Attacco Pioggia ja:たまなげ zh:投球（招式）